It was his promise
by mogi93
Summary: That shot had changed her life, forever. Nothing will be the same without Ryan. Nothing. Ryella. Oneshot.


It all begun with a simple error. A banal, ridiculous error on Troy's part. He had missed a step, and sprained his ankle just one week before the opening of Twinkle Town.

"Mr. Bolton, can you move your foot?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

"No, not now..." Troy replied, laying in the bed of the infirmary.

Gabriella was seated beside him, and she continued to give him strange looks.

Sharpay and Ryan arrived just in that moment and they approached his bed, where Sharpay proceeded to sit on the opposite side of Gabriella.

"Oh, Troy! What did you do?" Sharpay asked, worried. Although nobody really knew if Sharpay was just acting or not, unlike Ryan.

"Slipped on the tile…" Troy answered.

"You could have paid more attention too, Bolton!" Mrs. Darbus replied.

Troy was getting ready to walk again, but the nurse arrived.

"It's nothing too serious, but you will not move the ankle for at least for two weeks…. no basketball, Bolton. I'm sorry" the nurse said.

"Basketball? And what about my winter musical? It's next week! What will we do without Troy? Who will play Arnold? Oh, God! I cannot delay the musical, in theatre, 'the show must go on!'" Mrs. Darbus wined.

"I don't know what to tell you, Mrs. Darbus… try to find another guy…" the nurse answered.

"Oh, easier said than done! In a week I must find some guy that will learn all the lines, songs and the dances of the musical? What are we going to do now?" Mrs. Darbus asked desperate.

"I could do it," Ryan said, from behind Sharpay.

"What?" exclaimed Sharpay, watching him.

"What?" asked Troy, surprised.

"What?" asked Gabriella, scared.

"What?" asked Mrs Darbus.

"I said, I could do it. I already know the lines, songs, and steps. Sharpay and I understudied Troy and Gabriella incase they decided pull out or if there was a problem, and I think this is problem, therefore..." Ryan answered, very calm.

"Oh, well… if you put it that way..." Mrs Darbus said, thinking.

"Sorry, what? Excuse us, Mrs Darbus, I want to speak with my brother for a moment." Sharpay said and without answer, she pulled Ryan outside.

"Are you out of your mind? You want to play opposite of Gabriella? If I remember correctly, we've been together since kindergarten. Now you want to do this Musical without me? Sharpay asked.

"Do you have a problem with that? At least Troy and Gabriella will not be together, right? And didn't you always say that at least one Evans must always be in a musical!" Ryan answered.

"But I must be that Evans!" Sharpay replied.

"Okay, if you want to play Arnold I don't have any problems with letting you have the part, but if you want Minnie, you'll have to ask Gabriella and..." Ryan pulled out the script that he had always carried and showed his sister one of the parts. "I don't think that you will be happy to make this part, after all" Ryan said.

Sharpay glared at him, "Fine, I'll let you have the part." she answered.

And so it was that Ryan rehearsed the part of Arnold with Gabriella, and finally the day of the musical arrived. The two were behind the curtain watching how many people were filing into the auditorium to see the musical. So far, nobody knew that Troy wouldn't been in the musical, except for Chad, Taylor and the other boys of the basketball team.

"Worried?" Ryan asked to Gabriella, as she played with her necklace.

"To be honest, yes. It's my first opening night… and I'm afraid I'll make a mistake."

"Don't worry, it will go well. I saw you while you auditioned with Troy. You were a natural. If you do as well as you did in rehearsal, everything will be fine."

"I know … but…"

"The scene with the kiss scares you?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Don't worry Gabby! It's only acting."

Gabriella smiled. It was strange, but Ryan can calm her a lot more quickly than Troy, and he did so in a sweeter way. But why? Why did she feel so close at him? What does Ryan have that Troy doesn't? He was just Ryan… wasn't he? Was he something more?

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming here tonight to see the production of our beautiful and special musical, 'Twinkle Town'…" Mrs Darbus began.

"She says the same things every year." Ryan said and they both laughed.

"… was our misfortune, Mr. Troy Bolton sprained his ankle a week ago and he will not be able to perform in the role of Arnold. Fortunately, we have a talented young man who was kind enough to take over the role in Troy's place. Therefore, the role of Arnold will be portrayed by Ryan Evans.…" Mrs Darbus exclaimed, lowering her glances.

"Prepare yourself, Gabriella. When she says so, the musical will begin." Ryan exclaimed in a stage whisper.

"Ok…" the girl answered, getting more and more worried.

"Gabby?" she turned herself towards Ryan. "Yes?" she asked.

"You're going to do fine, don't worry" he said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Gabriella blushed a little as she became more and more confused. She didn't have time to think, the curtain was opening. The musical had begun.

For Gabriella that was one of the longer evenings of her life, but also one of the more amusing. When she could, she tried to find Troy within the audience so that she could see his reaction, but she couldn't find him. After the first hour, she stopped searching for him because she was trying to concentrate on staying in character. For one moment the room was quiet, it seemed almost empty, nobody made a sound.

Sharpay knew that it was the moment of the kiss, and so did Troy.

All the eyes were on Ryan and Gabriella who were extremely close, he had his hand on her waist and the other tangled in her hair. She watched at him sweetly. She didn't have time to think to how she would react as he kissed her, because Ryan kissed her immediately.

Everyone held their breath, suspended, and watched as the two kissed each other like if it was a true kiss, and not one that was directed.

Troy looked around to see if someone else had his expression, but nobody had. He had fear that the kiss was indeed a true kiss, like it seemed, but he didn't want to give the impression of that.

Ryan detached himself from Gabriella and he looked her straight in her splendid brown eyes.

Gabriella returned the look and breathed deeply. When Ryan kissed her, she had felt a shiver run down her back and it was the most beautiful feeling that she had ever felt in her whole life. The curtain closed in front of them and they regretfully untangled themselves from each other.

Gabriella smiled at Ryan, and he return it. She turned to go, but he stopped her and kissed her again. This kiss was sweeter and deeper as the last kiss. Gabriella put her arms around his neck and he wraped his arms around her waist. When they finally broke it off, they stared into each others eyes.

Gabriella was even more confused. "Ryan… why did you kissed me?" she asked.

"Perhaps because it was what I wanted to do, and not what Arnold wanted to do." he answered.

The two had to move away form each other, because Sharpay arrived. Theynew it was her because they heard her heels against the tile.

"Ryan! You were phenomenal! I can't believe that without me you could do all those things!" Sharpay said, hugging him.

"Thanks, sis," he answered back, laughing.

"Gabriella! Congratulations, you were more than good!" a voice said behind them. Taylor was standing there with Chad and Troy.

Gabriella thanked all of them with a hug before turning to look at Ryan who smiled at her. She blushed a bit and then she smiled, too. Both were thinking about their unexpected kiss.

Unfortunately, Troy saw their exchange and he knew for sure that the kiss in the musical was more than a kiss from a script.

The days passed and Christmas vacation arrived, for the joy of all. Gabriella was at Taylor's house on Christmas Eve with Chad and Troy to celebrate that day. Everyone was smiling happily. Gabriella was smiling too, even if she always thought at Ryan and the fact that she really wanted to be with him.

"Oh, let's play Taboo!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I thought you'd say that…" Chad answered. All laughed.

"Ha ha, you're not funny Chad. Anyway, I'm gonna to bring the game out. Gabriella, would you bring us the cookies and tea?" Taylor asked while she stood up.

"Sure!" the girl answered and she stood up, too.

"I'll help you," Troy said, following Gabriella. He wanted to speak with her about Ryan.

When Gabriella arrives in the kitchen, she put the cookies and tea on a tray.

"Gabriella… why are you here?" Troy asked.

"What do you mean? Is it Christmas Eve or not?" she answered.

"But you don't want to be here tonight, don't you?"

"What do you want me to say, Troy? What's your point…"

"Try not to pretend Gabriella. I know you're in love with Ryan. I saw how both of you glanced at each other at theatre and that kiss seemed too real for a stage kiss"

"Troy, I-"

"No, don't say anything. If you love him, go. Be with Ryan right now. It's Christmas Eve, and we have to spend it with the person that we love."

"But you..."

"I am only your best friend, remember? Nothing more"

"You really are the best friend that I could ever have, Troy," Gabriella said, giving him a kiss on his cheek and running away.

"Oh, you will tell Taylor why I left, won't you?"

"Of course! Now, go. Hurry!"

Gabriella, smiling, ran from the kitchen, passed the drawing room, to retrieve her coat and exit from the house, going towards Ryan's.

"Troy, where is Gabriella going?" Chad asked seeing Troy arrive with cookies and tea.

"To the man of her dreams, Ryan"

Gabriella ran nonstop towards the Evans' house. Gabriella ran into Troy's father, but she didn't stop.

"Gabriella, what is tha-" Mr Bolton asked.

"Merry Christmas, sir!" Gabriella yelled without stopping.

Finally, after she ran for what seemed like blocks, she arrived at her destination. Taking breath she pressed the doorbell. To her pleasure it was Ryan who opened the door.

"Gabriella, why are you here?" Ryan asked, surprised to see her.

"On Christmas Eve one must tell the truth...well, you have to tell the truth on Christmas too, but it's the same thing! Anyway, you have to tell the truth and you must spend this special day with the person that you love, right? Well, I'm here, Ryan Evans, and I'm here because I love you and all I want to spend this day with you and with no one else." Gabriella exclaimed, without fear of what will happen after the things she said. "Naturally, I don't expect that you might say the same thing to me, but... " She couldn't finish the phrase because Ryan kissed her.

Ryan's parents, and his twin were behind them.

"Who is she?" the mother asked Sharpay.

"She's the girl from 'Twinkle Town'… and the girl that he loves" Sharpay answered, watching her brother and Gabriella kissing sweetly.

The two broke apart and laughed.

"But tonight it's Christmas Eve," Ryan said, smiling.

"You have to pass Christmas Eve with the person that you love, too…and in just a few minutes it will be Christmas."

That was how it begun, with the fall of Troy the kiss in the musical. All events that had changed Gabriella forever but not necessarily in the way that she wanted.

Two years later, was a day that Gabriella will always remember as the day in which her life ended, but also the day in which it started.

She was at the cemetery, and she was reliving her past.

It was a normal day for all, for Ryan and Gabriella too, but all was destined to change in the turn of an hour.

Gabriella had to withdraw some money to buy a gift for her grandmother who would be turning but before going at the bank, Ryan and Gabriella took a walk in the park.

"Ryan… do you love me?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course I do! Why did you ask me that?" he answered.

"I was just wondering … it's nothing, I'm just scared to be alone, this is all..."

"Hey, hey! I will be always here for you. I promise. And, by the way, aren't we going to get married? " he said kissing her.

Gabriella smiled. "Yes, we are honey," she answered back. She had a surprise for Ryan, but she wanted to wait until the evening before telling him.

They went to the bank for a withdrawal, but they didn't know that there was a robbery in progress scaring everyone in the bank. In that moment Ryan had gone to take a drink from the water fountain and Gabriella went to get in line. As soon as the thief pulled out the gun, Ryan tried to catch up to Gabriella, but the thief said that whoever moved, would be killed. He then proceeded to take Gabriella hostage.

"If anyone tries to call the police, I swear that I'll kill the girl." the man said with the gun aimed at Gabriella who was now shivering. The situation didn't last long. The thief was successful in taking the money, but before he was ready to leave, he heard the sirens of the police.

The man got angry. He yelled and threw Gabriella on the floor and aimed the gun at her. "I warned all of you that if someone would called the police, she would be dead!" he said. He started to press the trigger, but a voice stopped him.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ryan yelled and he stood up.

"RYAN, DON'T!" Gabriella yelled back.

The man turned and shot. Ryan fell on the floor, hurt, rapidly losing blood.

"NO!" Gabriella screamed in desperation, watching her love on the ground.

The thief drew the gun on her too, but the police intervened. They arrested the man without too many more problems.

As soon as the man was disarmed, Gabriella ran to Ryan. He was still alive. She approached him and spoke, "Love, I'm here, don't worry. Everything will be alright, Love.… Love look at me. Look at me, Ryan!" Gabriella exclaimed with tears.

Ryan watched her and then he smiled.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez. I will always love you… tell… tell… tell Sharpay that I love her and…" he whispered.

"And what? Ryan, you have to resist…"

"...and tell everyone that I'll miss them."

"NO! Ryan, you will live. SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! Ryan, look at me. You cannot leave me, not now. You are going to be a father, Ryan. I'm pregnant. Please, don't go…" Gabriella exclaimed, already in tears.

"He will be the most beautiful child if he will look like you…"

"He will look like you too, Ryan…"

"I'd like to see him grow up…"

"Ryan…"

"I love you, Gabriella…" Ryan said, closing his eyes.

"No… no… NO! Ryan, NO! C'mon, open your eyes, c'mon. You have to resist, you cannot leave me… Ryan… not now, please, open your eyes...look at me, honey...don't leave me alone...you promised, Ryan!" Gabriella leaned her head on his chest as if it could bring him back, but it wasn't meant to be. He was gone.

Gabriella still couldn't believe it.

That shot had changed her life, forever. Nothing will be the same without Ryan.

Nothing.

She was still at the cemetery, Where she stared at Ryan's headstone.

Ryan James Evans

27th April 1983 - 18th May 2007

Brother, Son, Lover and Father.

Thinking that her love now laid below the ground, scared Gabriella a lot.

Sharpay arrived and she stopped near Gabriella. "Gabriella, you've been here for more than a half an hour. I think it's time to go"

"He promised me, Sharpay. He promised me that he would always be with me for protection," she exclaimed, crying.

"He didn't know what would happen. In any case, he will always be with you."

"It was his promise" Gabriella repeated.

Sharpay had reason to believe, that wherever he would be, he will be with her, and he will always love her.

"Mom…" an innocent voice said behind the girls.

Gabriella and Sharpay turned and Gabriella smiled.

"Come on, Ryan" Gabriella said taking the hand of her son. "Let's go home"

A/N: I have to thank Cow as White as Milk. She corrected my story because I'm Italian and I made a lot of error ( or horror? XD ) with my version … Thank you a lot!!

Another A/N: I do not own HSM


End file.
